Amon Kedra
Description Amon is slightly taller than most his age, standing just under six feet tall. The has long curly hair which forms ringlets and is a grayish blonde in colour. His face is devoid of facial hair except for a few stray strands from under his chin. His flesh which had been cursed by the affliction is a pale white. The rogue has good senses and keen eyes, which while born blue are known to change from green to brown. Upon his chest lies a used brown tunic, a relic of his thieving days. Between the long sleeves of the tunic and his similarly tanned gloves, his silk-like skin was slightly transparent, revealing his dark black veins. Amon Kedra is a pessimist with a sarcastic sense of humor. He is known to be paranoid at first with people, but if he trusts them then this demenour will disappear completely. He enjoys being alone to his thoughts when he chooses to, and wants companions when he has no choice. Despite this he has rather high standards and dislikes most people. He is rather intelligent, but being slightly eccentric he commonly over-reacts to minor problems and often doesn't see the big picture, generally portraying him as foolish yet strangely savvy. While he has very high standards for who he is willing to ally himself with, he is much more selective about those he has romantic interests with, and actually views those that fulfil these factors with reverence. History He lived on the small island of "Koran" as a child, dwelling as a the child of a fishing family. Two months after his twelfth year on a calm summer night, creatures appeared in the coastal waters north of Koran. Amon and his friend Rachel went down to see the creatures, but while doing so, he slipped on the moss covered rocks. The twelve year old blacked out. When he awoke all he could remember of that night was the dark water and the creatures vile visage. He then noticed something strange, his flesh had faded from tanned to a milky white, his hair from black to a dull gray, and his blood had turned black. "What happened to me?" The scared child asked. Bewildered his father told him of what happened. Apparently when he slipped his leg had fallen into the calm sea and touched the creature, causing great anger in the beast. It lashed out and tried to drag him into its abyssal maw. Rachel tried to pull Amon from the monster, resulting in him lying safely on the rocks. But she wasn't safe, the wrathful creature took the opportunity and attacked. Amon was horrified by the sight of her being dragged down into the depths all the while the creatures fangs caused her to bleed into the water. Amon just stared at the water, not noticing his body corrupting into a pale form. Even hours later when his father found him, the boy was still staring. Apparently his mind had blocked out the memory. Two years later he left to try and find a way to gain money for his family. But as he wasn't skilled no one would grant him a job. Hungry and desperate he became a thief. At first he was a common cutpurse, but he slowly moved up to being a burglar. He was fine until one night, he broke into the wrong house. The home belonged to the Stained Souls. They detected him in minutes, and a cold blade was pressed against his throat. The Stained Soul's didn't kill him though, but force him to work for them. The pay and the skills he learned were good, but he couldn't stand the cold murderer. At the age of 19 he had finally escaped from the assassins clutches. He currently wants to get off Wayfarer's Point so he can return to his family, but the Stained Souls do not like betrayal. To protect himself he has hired a bodyguard, a woman named Jamilia who has excellent skill with blades. Advantages *Afflicted Gift - Shadow Step (2 Ranks) (Common) - Those who are Afflicted are tainted by darkness. By embracing this darkness while covered in shadow he can teleport to another nearby shadow. This doesn't work in complete darkness. *'Agile '(2 Ranks) (Common) - Agile characters move with grace and certainty. They're athletes. Acrobats, even. They deftly dodge attacks just as easily as more mundane obstacles. *'Assassin' (1 Rank) (Uncommon) - While working for the Stained Souls he slowly learned more about the organisation. Luckily he remembers some of what he has learnt. *'Body Guard' (1 Ranks) (Rare) - He has a bodyguard skilled in battle named Jamilia. While short she is lithe and has a great skill with blades. (She has +3, when using a blade). *'Keen Senses '(1 Rank) (Common) - He has keen eyes and ears, allowing him to detect threats more easily, see hidden things, and see in darkness better. *'Rogue '(1 Rank) (Common) - Because of his life as a thief he has skill in; sneaking, stabbing, and stealing. *'Thievery '(2 Ranks) (Uncommon) - Because of his life as a thief he has skill in sneaking, stealing, disarming traps, picking locks but NOT to combat.